


Hey Man

by graciegirlhoops



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lonely Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirlhoops/pseuds/graciegirlhoops
Summary: Lance comes to Keith to welcome him back to the team.





	Hey Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot and it kinda sucks. I tried to make this as fluffy as I could, but it turned out to be just talking. It wasn't as cute as I had hoped for it to be, but I hope you like it. Also, I tried to make a few similarities to the first bedroom scene. So I hope you like it!

Keith was sitting in his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yeah?" he answered, standing up. The altean door slid to the side and Lance stepped in. "Hey man!" Keith noticed the difference in Lance's voice from when he had come to Keith's room forever ago, asking for advice; he seemed happier. More Lance. 

"Just wanted to come by and say that I'm glad you're back on the team!" Lance said, stepping up to sand in front of Keith. 

Keith let out a breathy laugh. "Good to be back," he responded, placing a hand on his hip. Lance's eyes wandered to Keith's jaw, where a galran mark had recently appeared. "Also, nice mark." Lance chuckled. Keith felt his hand lift up to touch the purple slash. "Heh, thanks." 

The two stood in awkward silence for a bit. Finally, Lance spoke. "Man, why do I keep ending up in your bedroom?" he asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. 

Keith felt a warmth rise from his neck to his cheeks. That statement had taken him off guard, and he was sure his face showed it. Lance seemed to realize his mistake and his face turned a soft pink. "Th-that's not what I meant!" he yelled, waving his hands in front of him to emphasize his alarm. 

Keith snickered. "Smoooooth..." he said, dragging out the o's. 

Lance folded his arms, grumbling, but a smile was tickling his lips. 

He sighed and walked over Keith's bed, collapsing onto it. 

"Seriously though, I missed you while you were off with the blades," Keith felt an odd fluttering in his stomach. "The castle feels so empty. And I've gotta say, I felt pretty lonely, even when I was surrounded by people. I guess it never occurred to me how import-" he cleared his throat. "how entertaining you are. And not only that. We were space ranger partners, and when you left it was like half of me was missing. Hunk, Pidge, and now Matt are always busy being smart and shit and Lotor, Shiro, Allura, and Coran are always off planning stuff and being cool and old. I'm always left to just, do nothing. I'm usually just playing video games alone in my room 'nowadays'," Lance lifted his hands up and made quotation marks in the air. "I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this. It's just what's been going through my head while you've been gone." Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Keith chuckled softly and sat down next to Lance. "Well 'space ranger partner', I'm here now. Don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Again." he smiled. 

Lance looked him in the eyes and grinned back. "Good, cause then I'd have to beat you up for leaving me by myself. Again." Lance joked, playfully punching Keith in the arm. 

"Pfft, there's no way you could beat me up, ya' weakling." Lance gasped, trying to look offended, but failing. "I'll have you know, I'm getting very good with the sword, I bet I could kick your ass." 

"Sword?"

"Oh right! I haven't told you yet! My bayard turned into an altean sword a little while ago!" Lance explained proudly. 

"That's awesome Lance." Keith smiled. 

"Speaking of which, do you think you could help me out sometime? I'm still getting used to it and I could use some tips. I mean, I am awesome with it already but you know... I could always get better." Lance asked. 

"Sure." Lance grinned and looked away. Keith watched him scan the room. "Jeez, this place is empty!" Lance complained. " Next planet we go to, I'm going to get you something to decorate this room. You have my word." 

Keith chuckled. "Okay then." 

Lance looked towards the door and sighed. "Anyway, I just wanted to come in and talk, that's all. I'll leave now." 

He got up and was about to walk through the door when Keith stood up. "Wait." 

Lance turned, eyebrow raised.

This is your chance, Keith. Say something. Something cool. Something like, 'I wanted to tell you I've liked-' no that's too straightforward. Just say something! He's waiting!

"How about that video game you have? Is it any good?"

God dammit Keith. 

"Yeah. I die every time I play it but it's fun."

"Well do you want someone to play it with?" Keith offered. 

Lance's face lit up and his confusion was replaced with his gorgeous smile that made Keith want to melt and jump into the endless void of space at the same time. "Hell yeah!" Lance said excitedly. "I'll beat you so fast you won't even be able to say teludav!"

Keith smirked. "I thought you said you died every time?" he teased.

Lance scoffed. "I don't remember ever saying that." Like how you didn't remember the bonding moment. 

"Race ya'!" Lance cried suddenly, bolting out of Keith's room and down the hall. 

"Hey!" Keith grinned, sprinting after him.

He hadn't realized how much he missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I might make more in the future, but thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
